The methodology of complete case review of medical records has been tested in a pilot study of domestic assaults upon women. This study points toward a "battered woman syndrome" which may be as distinct and identifiable as the "battered child syndrome". The results indicate inter-relations between battering and subsequent child abuse, suicide attempts, physical disease and mental illness. In the present study, the medical records of a sample of women treated for injuries in the emergency room, mothers of battered children, and women who attempt suicide will be abstracted and computerized. The objective of this research is to refine case-identification techniques, to further characterize the population of battered women by describing the prevalence, clinical symptomatology and physical and mental health contexts and sequelae of battering and to specifically investigate battering among two high risk groups isolated in the pilot study: mothers of battered children and women who attempt suicide. The computerized medical record abstraction will also be used to identify present patterns of the medical treatment of battered women and to estimate the effect of intervention upon the course of the battering syndrome.